1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection of the two facing ends of a tubular bone cut by an operation or of a prosthesis part to the end of a tubular bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of patients, a case can occur where, due to fracture of a bone or due to tumours or the like, a longitudinal part of a tubular bone must be removed by operation and the surgeon must then attempt to reconnect the remaining part lengths to one another and, in doing this, to retain the original bone length. This has hitherto been relatively difficult, and it was sometimes necessary to resort to splinting of the two bone parts.